Auribus Teneo Lupum
by MegMasters0817
Summary: To have a wolf by the ear. Taming the beasts of beacon isn't easy, but someone needs to do it, and who better than the newly reformed Hale pack?


**Hey, it's been a while. Thanks for reading. This has been sitting around for years now.**

He let out a small yelp as he crashed into a woman, clearly shocked. She was surprisingly strong, only stumbling back a few steps while he himself crashed to the floor of the isle.

"Oh my god are you ok?" She exclaimed, rushing forward and leaning over him to offer a hand. He gave his signature dopey grin and blushed a little.

"Nothing's damaged, except maybe my pride." He replied, shaking it off. She reached out to him, and he took it, pulling himself up. He looked to the side of her as she readjusted her black shoulderbag.

"Sorry, let me give you a hand." He said, referring to her tipped over basket and groceries scattered around. He crouched down and she followed as they began reloading the basket.

"Thanks…"

"Scott." He supplied, placing a dented can of soup back.

"Thanks Scott." She gave him a friendly smile. They both stood, her bringing the basket up. "I'm Mara."

He got a good look at her as she straightened her cape in the front. She was decently built, but still slim. She had shoulder length wavy blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Her pink tinted lips appeared to be turned down in a frown naturally, but she curled them up into a friendly smile.

"Alright well, I should be off." She held her hand out. "It was good to meet you.".

Scott reached out to shake her hand feeling the array cold rings press to his palm.

"Nice to meet you too. I'll see you around.". She gives a small wave as she turns and walks down the aisle. He listens to the sound of her nike's hitting the tile, and takes a moment to scent her. There's a strong front of vanilla and sage, no detectable emotions. A little deeper and he can smell dog, a big one that doesn't smell much. As he hits a deeper level, she gets to far away from him to identify, but he does catch a whiff of something incredibly unsettling. He felt the urge to shift as she turns the corner and disappears from his sight, so he can further investigate her, but he thinks better of it.

He lets it go, turning and walking the other way.

There's a new girl at school. Scott notices her the moment he steps into the class. He is immediately distracted by the overpowering scent of the foreign wolf. He points her out to his friends, hoping they befriend her. If she was an omega, she could join them. With Erica and Boyd missing, they could use her. Allison shot him a look when he asked her and Lydia to talk to her, but agreed. In spite of everything, they weren't doing the worst.

The new girl sat quietly at the back of the room, icy blueness focused on a novel he'd never heard of, "Stillwatch".

She looked a bit strange reading the novel, with her light wash ripped jeans, bomber jacket embroidered with roses over her chest, and black beanie over her long blonde hair, with the phases of the moon on the front. She definitely stood out to the class judging by how many of them were attempting to look back at her inconspicuously.

Allison went right up to the seat next to her and sat down. Lydia followed, taking the seat in front of her. Lydia looked at the girl, recognising her vaguely, but brushed it off. Her eyes drifted away from her book in a lazy fashion, taking a moment to examine the girls looking at her directly, before returning her focus to the novel.

Lydia cleared her throat a bit affronted at being ignored. She rolled her eyes and placed the book pages-down on the desk looking up to Lydia with her calculating eyes and natural frown in place as she leaned back.

"Yes?". Lydia plastered on her most diplomatic smile.

"I'm Lydia and this is Allison." She gestured towards her friend who gave a genuine smile. "We're your student guide's this week."The girl gives them both another lookover before responding with a simple

"Pass."

"Excuse me?" Lydia asked, acting as though she hadn't heard her. She rolled her eyes again, folding her hands together on the desk.

"I know what you're really over here for. I don't need a pack, and I'm not here to interfere with yours." She stated. before picking her book back up. "So tell the dogs over there to heel." Lydia turned around offendedly, while Allison looked towards the front with a small smile on her lips.

Scott takes his seat at the front next to Stiles, and looks back to Allison. She shrugs, then shakes her head. He looks to the girl again, eyes still focused on the book. He sees her hand fiddling with something, and realises she's wearing a ring that looks to be engraved. Before he can get a better look, the bell goes off.

Harris stands with the attendance list in hand at the front of the class. They wait patiently for an unfamiliar name.

"Argent...Lahey...Martin...McCall….Stilinski…"

They all looked at one another in confusion before watching Harris turn to the back of the page.

"We have a new student?" His eyes trail along the room before settling on the girl in the back."Ah, you must be.." He looks back down at the page, and a frown crosses his face. He looks back up, squinting at her. "Collette. Collette Hale."

Eyes widened all around the class at the sound of the infamous last name. Before anyone could break out of their shock, she spoke in her cold tone.

"Cole.". Harris looked at her with a confused expression. "Call me Cole." She expanded.

"Alright, Cole" He bit. "have you been caught up on where the class is?".

"Yup" she replied, popping the p on the end. He glared at her.

"Well Ms. Hale, if you're so confident" he turned to face the board and wrote and equation.

PhCH3 + KMnO4 + H2SO4 = PhCOOH + K2SO4 + MnSO4 + H2O

"Why don't you balance this equation for the class."

She with a bored expression on her face she pushed herself out of the cramped desk.

Standing up, she looked around 6 feet tall, 4 or 3 inches accredited to the platform motorcycle boots. At first glance, she was strangely reminiscent of Erica.

She stopped in front of the board, shooting Harris a look.

"I didn't realize this was a sophomore course." She remarks with a scoff as she begins scribbling on the board. Scott looks to her left hand, trying to get a look at the silver and black ring, but as if she sensed it, she stuck her free hand in her jacket pocket.

5 PhCH3 + 6 KMnO4 + 9 H2SO4 = 5 PhCOOH + 3 K2SO4 + 6 MnSO4 + 14 H2O

Harris gives her a dark look as she walks back to her desk.

"Damn Hale's" he hissed, turning up the corner of her mouth as she slid into her desk. Everyone looked after her with a bit of admiration as class continued.

Scott caught her by the arm as she walked out of the school. Her gaze remained forward as she responded.

"I already told the groupies I'm not interested."She spoke in a warning tone. Scott releases her and she turns to face him. Her arms crossed against her chest with a dark look in her eyes. Again, her left hand was out of his view.

"I get it. You have a pack. Only thing is in beacon hills, when a pack rolls in, it's generally bad news. Especially when it's a Hale." He replies matching her look. She holds his gaze.

"Stay away from us McCall. We're just repossessing our territory" She snapped, before darkening her tone again. "You've got much bigger problems on the rise. Watch your own back, not ours." She turns away, stalking down the stairs over to a massive new looking Ford truck, in a sleek black.

He watches as she slams her door and jammed the keys in the ignition, pulling out of the lot in one smooth motion. Her words stayed with him, as he sat against the railing. He wondered if they were a threat, or warning.

**Let me know if you want to see more.**


End file.
